Love in 2 weeks
by BulmaB69
Summary: When bulma parent must leave can the genius and prince get together or fall apart...B/V all the way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I dont own anything(lol)**

**A/N This take place during the famous three years while the parents are away the kids will play or get into trouble**

**"One day Bulma was having a nice sleep she hade a ruff her car broken down,Second nobody answerd there phones,Third she hade to walk home in the cold witch she hated, "Ooooo dame" Bulma said pulling blanket back from her body swug legs over the bed and sat up."Today will be different not even Vegeta will get to her"Bulma said with her head held high she looked at the clock it said 8:00 took a deep breath and stood up she walked over to her closet opened the door."**_**Umm what to wear**_**"She thought."I Got it" she yelled aloud.(30min) Later she walked out of the bathroom dress in a(black mini skirt,Light blue spaghetti strap shirt,athletic shoes).Hair was damp towel dried hanging off her shoulders and some light make she opens the bedroom she almost ran in to vegeta who was just getting done with his morning training session and who was walking up the stairs to go take a stoped at the top of the stairs **

**"**_**I wonder what the loud mouth women is doing**_**"Vegeta thought then shock it off and started to walk again and then out off nowhere bulmas door opened **

**"Oh hi Vegeta did you have a good train session today"Bulma said **

**Vegeta regreted looking over"**_**dame she look good today wait where did that come from he shook his head dame thoughts**_

**"Ok fine dont answer me" Bulma said with hands on hips**

**"Women I dont have to answer to any one and that includes you to"Vegeta said **

**"Whatever Vegeta can you please get out of my way"Bulma said **

**"Why would i do that"Has he took a step forward bulma took one back hitting the door "What are you doing vegeta"Bulma said with a worried voice "What does it look like am doing women"Vegeta said "Trying to scare me or get a rise out of me but it is not working"Bulma reached his hand out and ceress her face"Oh but i think it is working"he said then he took a step back and turned and walked off to his room **

**"**_**What was that all about**_**"she thought then she shock it off and walked down stairs **

**"Hello Mother"Bulma said**

**"Hello Hunnie What are you doing today dear" she said has she is making food for the family **

**"I was thinking about hanging by the pool after all it is my day off am trying to relax to day"Bulma said**

**"Will have fun today dear Oh dear can you call that handsum man down for food"she said**

**Bulma looked at her mother like she was crazy then rolled her eyes"fine mom just for you" she walked to the stairs she yelled"VEGETA FOOD IS READY GET DOWN HERE AND GET IT BEFORE IT GETS THROWN AWAY" she smiled and walked back and took a seat "it smells good mom""thanks dear"**

**Vegeta walks in the kitchen stills has wet skin"Women Food now" he said "It is coming dear"she hated when she called him dear or anything eles."God vegeta dont you have respect at all you dont need to talk to my mom like that dame"Bulma said"Women dont tell me what to do am the prince of all sayian"he said "Yeah Yeah i know you keep telling the same thing over and over again"Bulma said rolling her eyes "Food is ready"she said sat there quietly eating stealing glances at each uther."Will mom thanks for the food it was great"Bulma said"Yeah women better then your cooking learn from the cook'Vegeta said "Vegata go to hell"she said she got up and walked out the back sliding door walking to the pool Vegeta hade to look up has he did that he was looking at her perfect ass go up and down"**_**Dame that ass i wish i could grab and squeese it **_**"he thought then turning back to his food.**

**Mean while Bulma was laying by the pool top less on a towel trying to take a nap "Oh this feels nice"Bulma said to herself "Women what the hell are you doing"Vegeta said Bulma looked up "Am sun bathing vegeta shouldnt you be train or something"she waved her hand at bent down and grabed her hand "Women if you do that again i will Breck it "He said" let go vegeta"she said "For now"he back up and walked to the GR on the way there he was thinking"**_**Soon very soon she will be mine**_**"then smirked has he entered it **

**Bulma watched has vegeta walked away "What the fuck was that all about "she just shook her head and went back to her later she got up and went into the house to change and watch some even 20 min later vegeta came in the house scream like a mad man"WOMEN GET OVER HERE NOW YOUR FUCKING MACHINE BROKE AGAIN"he waited a good 5 min he gave up and went seaching for her he found he on the couch sleeping he thought of a good way to wake her he walked around the couch and counted 3...2...1 he bent down and tited the couch over **

**Bulma was have a good dream about a mystreys man on a white horse when all of a sudden her world was falling"Wow what the " she looked around and found vegeta behind the couch smirking "Vegeta what was that for"she said "Women the GR needs fixed get off your fat ass and fix it now"He about to to scream when her parent came in the room "oh am glad i have you to in the same room me and your mother have to go out of town for 2 weeks we have partys and company meeting we have to go to so you will have the house to your selfs we stocked the house for 3 weeks of food we are leaving in the morning" said to them Bulma smiled at them "Ok mom and dad do you need help mom with packing i could help you"oh bulma dear that would be lovely you can help'she turned and started to walked up the stair with bulma behind her **

**"Vegeta my boy i have a favor to ask you" said**

**"What old man'Vegeta said**

**"Can you please watch over my daughter while we are gone please i just dont trust yamcha around her' said**

**"What is it in for me Old man"Vegeta asked**

**"I Have upgrade the GR to go 5000 times gravity better then your last one"He said Has he handed him the Capsule**

**Vegat took it and looked at him"ok old man i will do it **

**Vegeta walked away into the kitchen to get something to eat He thought to him self"**_**This 2 weeks will be interested me and that women alone things may happen for the good or bad we will find out **_**.**

**A/N What do you Guy and girls think this is my first story **

**Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Dreams

**A/N I dont own anything(lol)**

**A/N This take place during the famous three years while the parents are away the kids will play or get into trouble**

**Chapter 2**

**"The Next day Bulma wakes up ready to send he parents off and then she will be able to enjoy 2 weeks with them but then she thought"**_**Dame vegeta is still here oh will**_**".She ran down stairs where her parents were loading the car up with there suietcases.**

**"Mom,Dad i will miss you have fun and drive safe" Bulma said before turning to grab a banana **

**Vegeta was already at the table eating his 6 plate he watched has bulma licked and sucked the banana he was wishing she was doing that to him he shook his head but then he herd it that sound he hated he looked up he hade to do a double take ...she was moaning "WTF" he could feels his pants getting tighter **

**'Women Stop makeing that annoying sound am trying to eat" He said**

**Bulma looked at him and smiled then she got up and walked over to him "**_**Why is she walking over here**_**"has he thought she stopped on the side of him **

**"What vegeta dont you like that sound"she said then to make it worse she leaned forward and moaned in his ear and that did it **

**Vegeta got up fast and walked out and up stairs leave a very confused women behind **

**"**_**What did i do**_**"Bulma thought then walk away to go work in the lab**

**Mean while Vegeta was in the shower mind you a cold shower he was thinking about her and that banana he closed he eyes and let his his hands to wonder **

**-****Vegeta mind****-**

_**"Where am I" Vegata thougth he looked around he was in a grassy area **_

_**'Oh vegeta' he looked around untill he saw her she was dress in a very short dress he hade to do a double take she walked up to him wraped her arms around him vegeta but his arms around her "women..."but before he could say anything she but her lips to him and kissed him with all she hade he was shocked but didnt stop it he closed his eye and enjoyed it they let there hands wonder takeing close off injoying the warmth for each uther they pulled apart Bulma grabed vegeta hand and lead him to a clearing and sat down vegeta followed she pushed vegeta all the way back and then she got on top of him started to kiss him and his neck leading down south "O my your big wow"she thought aloud vegeta smirked **_

_**Bulma started lick up and down the hard cock sucking the tip hearing him moan made her suck faster she sucked from the tip to the base she made sure she didnt forget the balls vegeta but a hand through her hair grabed a hand full he was loving it she sucking harder and faster his hips was bucking like a bull on sunday he just couldnt take it any longer he cummed hard bulma swolled all if it and enjoyed "ummm"she said she looked at him and smiled "you tasted good"he grabed her and before she new it he was on top of her kisses his neck leading down to the valley of breast bulma was moaning loundly "Oh vegeta ..this...feels..good"he spreaded her legs apart has wide has they can go he look up into her eye and asked"Are you sure about this am not a gentle man" bulma looked at him and said"Am sure vegeta i want to feel your hard cock in me i want it to hurt" that is all vegeta need he thursted his member in to her "Dame she is tight"he said he thrusted hard and fast her wall were squeeseing his memeber with ever thrust he made **_

_**Bulma was trying to hold on so she wraped her legs and arms around him moaning and screaming his name asking for more begging for more"Please...more...Vegeta yes yes...harder...faster please.i want more.."her climax was coming and vegeta new it to he want to make this last forever has the felt he peck coming she was biting his ear and neck "Vegeta...Vegeta...**_

**-****back to the real world****- **

**"VEGETA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU GR IS WORKING AGAIN YOUR WELCOME YOUR RAYAL ASS"Bulma said **

**Vegeta hade to cacth his breath what was that he turned the water off and got out "This must stop"he told him self **

**"Yes women i herd you shut up"He said **

**He herd her walk off yelling under her breath **

**-**_**Bulma**_**-**

**Bulma was mad after repairer that dame GR he just tells her to shut up she walks up the stair she takes off her lap coat and her shoe goes to the bath room and runs water and rubs her neck stand up and take off her clothes steps in "O this feels good"she sighs and starts to wash her self she starts to get relaex her eyes starts to fade and she enters dream world**

**-**_**Bulmas dream**_**-**

_**"Bulma wake up"**_

_**Bulma herd a voice she looked around and spotted vegeta in the bathroom with her **_

_**"what are you doing here get out"**_

_**"women you now why am here"**_

_**she gave him a confused look he walked up to her and got in with her he leaned forward and took her face with his hands and started to kisses her lips then move to her neck she was just in heaven she hade to wonder why he was doing this and if he liked her or just was teaseing her he took her by the waist and sat her on his lap she was riding him like a horse in heat and she was loving it she was moaning and groaning with ever thrust she was in heaven she hoped it never stopped**_

_**-dream ended-**_

**Bulma shoot up what in the world was that she though she shock it off and unplug the tub and got a towel and got out that dream was so real she thought she got dresses and got into bed wondering what just happend**

**the end of chapter 2**

**A/N What do you Guy and girls think this is my first story **

**Chapter 3 will be up soon**


	3. incounter

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I dont own anything lol**_

**The next day Bulma was having a great dream about the stubborn prince down the hall untill a loud noise was going blinked a couple of time **

**"**_**God dame it"she thought**_

**She looked over and say it was the alarm going off at got up pulled the blanket back sat up rolled her neck turned it off**_** "God i hate that sound"**_**she whispered to her strolled over to her closet and walked in come back out in 25 min she was dressed in (**_**white short shorts,black v-neck tee,white shoes) **_

**She went over to the mirror she look her self over she smiled and nodded and walked over to the bedroom door to head down she walked into the kitchen she looked around and saw that vegeta was not there (he ususally is) **

**"ummm..." **

**She herd the machine shuting off she turned and sat down and started to eat her food **

**"3...2..1"she whisped**

**Vegeta walked up to the house he saw her behind the glass door **

**"Finally the women is up "he thought aloud **

**He opened the door "Women the GR is Broken again i demand you fix it this minute unless you want to die when the andriod come"He told while his arms where crossed over his chest waiting for a repley **

**"Well did you hear me"He said**

**Bulma turned her head to him **

**"Yes i herd you.. vegeta am just waiting for a please first"she said while standing up with her arms crossed **

**Vegeta walked over to her and bent down to her level**

**"Women i dont say please to nobody that includs you "he said with a smirk **

**In the blink of in eye bulma swings her hand back and smack vegeta in the hade to blink twice he put his hand up to his face looked at and sad "You..you ...hit me ..you really did it"he said shocked Bulma was shocked she really didnt think she could do it she was holding her hand to her body "Oh my god vegeta...am so sorry"she said softly .Vegeta just keep staring but then he turned his face bulma wanted to do is run so she thought fast and turned to leave the kitchen but has she did Vegeta put him arm out and trapped her between him the kitchen counter she was breathing harder she slowly turned back to him "Vegeta..."she whisped.**

**"I cant believe you did that women "he said then strated to laugh**

**Bulma was scared she started to look around for some kind of escape but then he pressed his body to her bringing his hand to her neck bulma just stood there not knowing what was happening he was breathing harder into her closed her eyes waiting for the end to come she was wishing she hadnt done that to him **

**Vegeta lefted his head up to her ear "Women that was a stupid thing you just did"He whisper to her his left arm went around her waist to keep ahold of her **

**"i think you need to be punished women for that" he said **

**Bulma eyes got really wide she started to frack out **

**"What kinda of punishment are we talking about... vegeta"she said with worry in her voice**

**He turned her face to him and roughly kissed her on the lips putting ever thing he hade into Bulma was shocked and tired to fight it but then gave she wraped her arms around him and start to go deeper in to the kiss before she knew it she was on her bed with him on top of her his hands were going ever where trying to touch everthing and not leave anything miss he head was in her neck kisses and was trying to keep up moan and breathing harder she was pulling at his hair and her hand where roaming all over his grab her shirt lefted it slowly over her head leave her in a black and red bra she licked her waiting for the next move so she took it she grab his pant and slowly brought them down what she saw was amazing to her**

_**O my lord..he is big**_**"she thought**

**But Vegeta hade uther plans he roughly throw her back and riped her shorts off he liked what he saw matching underwear he riped them off then grab he flip her over to her but was in the air he leaned over her and grabed her hair while he was kisses her was so wet for this she just couldnt believe this "yamcha never did this to me" she thought she was so out off it that she didnt even feel the hard cock next to couldnt take it anymore he just had to feel her he pulled back and then slamed into her"**_**oh this feels amazing**_**"he thought has he was thursting harder and fast makeing her moan and scream with her thurt **

**"ooo...God...yes...yess ... yes yes please dont stop"She told him she was in pure bliss she was clawing at the sheets wanting more **

**Vegeta couldnt take it anymore they both were coverd in sweat breath hard he felt himself bulid and he could feel her has well has her felt her cum all over his hard memeber a couple more thrust and was spent but during the whole love making her hade bit her in the neck he pulled out and fell beside her he turned and looked at her she hade pass out for all of that he smiled he wraped his arm around her then he felt it he was in shock he shoot up and look at him hand and her belly there it was..It mybe faintt but there it was it was another KI he got fast and got dressedwent to the window and looked back bulma sleeping He new he hade to protect them even if he meant he hade to die'**_**I hope you forgive me Bulma for this but this something i have to do i will back for you and my san farewell..." **_

_**Chapter ends**_

_**a/n chapter 4 will be up soon review plaese if you want i would love help id you want to give it me thanks **_

_**Untill next time...Stay Beauitful **_


	4. The day after

_**Chapter 4...**_

_**The day after...**_

**The Day after Bulma was enjoying the warmth when she notice the warmth was gone her shoot open and she looked around fast she jumped up got dressed and ran down stairs looking ever where she even went to the GR nuthing has she turned around she saw the ship was gone and then she knew he was gone she looked up to the sky**

**"**_**why vegeta ...why did you go...did i do something i hope you come back**_**"she said to herself**

**Bulma then went back up stair she past his room it was ajared alittle she something shinny she walked in and saw a neckless and a note she pick up the neckless it was vegeta she put it on and opened the not**

**-NOTE-**

_**Bulma**_

_**Life is a gift, and it offers us the privilege, opportunity, and responsibility to give something back by becoming more**__**and that is what i did for you am doing this for you i will return for you are my mate my soulmate has you call it take care **_

_**-Prince Vegeta**_

**Bulma held it in her hand and put it to her chest and then walked to the window and looked up**

**"i will vegeta i love you so much be careful"she said aloud**

**-2 weeks later-**

_**Has and his wife got out of the cab they looked at each uther and though why was it so quiet they steped into the house **_

_**"BULMA WE ARE HOME"Bunnie had yelled to her daughter**_

_**"Mom and Dad you are home did you have a great trip"bulma said has she gave them both hugs**_

_**"yes we did dear'Her father hade said "were is vegeta dear"**_

_**bulma looked at the floor"he left dad"but he will be back i no it"she said with a smaile**_

_**Later on the day bulma was going to the bathroom and notice her period was later she reached under the sink and got out a preganacy test witch was from chi-chi when she was pregant with gohan she took**_

_**-5 min later-**_

_**"Oh crap...noo.. this cant be right"bulma said in a whisper**_

_**She held in her hand a BFP she had her hand cover her mouth**_

_**She walk of the bathroom and into the kitchen where her mom was making supper **_

_**"what is wrong dear"she ask with concern in her voice**_

_**Bulma didnt speck she handed her mom the test **_

_**Bunnie drop her spoon and screamed while jumping up and down herd this and ran in "what is wrong hunny"he said **_

_**"We are going to be Grandparents"she told with happiness in her voice**_

_**"will now who is the lucky father dear"he said while turning to bulma who was looking to the door with a shocked face**_

_**All bulma could say before running upstairs was"Vegeta..."**_

_**"Oh my...i knew it dear i knew they would get together'said bunnie**_

_**"right you are dear"He said**_

_**-11 months later-**_

_**Vegta was heading back to earth so happy he finally did he became a super sayian **_

_**"yes am coming home i did Bulma you will be so happy for me'he said with a smirk**_

_**Meanwhile Bulme enjoying the outside with her family Baby trunks was playing in his swing when all of a sudden they look up and seen a ship come this way**_

_**"Dad"bulma yell**_

_**"yes dear i know it is ...Vegeta"he said looking at her**_

_**"vegeta you say ..."she said she turnd and grab baby trunk who was just looking aound **_

_**-BOOoOOOOm_**_

_**The smoked clear the door open and out came vegeta everone came running to him Bulma watched has he walked over to her leaned down to see the baby in her arms he took his hand and but it on his head **_

_**"Hello Brat"he said with a calm voice he looked up at bulma**_

_**"Hello Women " bulma started to cry "Vegeta i miss you she throw in arm around him he but his but is arms around her happy to be back and new to leave again**_

_**-memory fade-**_

_**Vegeta looked down at his son and smirked**_

_**"And that son is how me and your mother go together in 2 week"**_

_**"oh thanks father'trunks said has he was writing down on a notebook he was doing a report on his parents**_

_**bulma came in the room**_

_**'Good job Vegeta for doing that'she looked him up and down **_

_**'Do you want to make a new one"she smiled and turned**_

_**"Oh your on women"Vegeta said smirking and he took of toward her to make more memorys**_

_**The end**_


End file.
